Catheter securing devices provide a very useful function in immobilizing the catheter tube after insertion of the catheter. Normally these devices secure the catheter to a limb in close proximity to the insertion point of the catheter to provide an immobilizing function to enable a patient some additional degree of mobility with the catheter inserted. In addition to the immobilizing function, the catheter securing device also must provide a certain degree of comfort to the patients since these devices are normally attached for some length of time.
An example of a catheter securing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,863 issued to Kaplan et al. The Kaplan device illustrates a strap that is operable to be secured around the limb and having a secondary strap attached thereto for wrapping about the catheter tube. The secondary strap has a Velcro-type material attached thereto for mating with a second Velcro-type material disposed on the surface of the primary strap wrapped about the limb. The secondary strap wraps about the catheter tube and loops back through a metal ring. This metal ring allows the secondary strap to be tightened around the catheter over a large portion of the circumference thereof. However, a portion of the catheter tube is disposed adjacent the opening of the metal ring thereby exhibiting a tendency to "pinch" the catheter tube. As the secondary strap is tightened around the catheter tube, the catheter tube tends to bulge through the metal ring thereby increasing the pinching effect.
A further example of a catheter securing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,136 issued to Hasslinger, et al. Hasslinger illustrates a catheter leg strap having a securing band of Velcro-type material on one side thereof, the securing band being attached to one free end of the leg strap. Hasslinger disposes a circular hole some distance back from the free end of the leg strap on which the Velcro-type securing band is attached. The portion of the leg strap intermediate the free end and the hole consists of a padded material that is designed to squeeze the catheter tube and thus secure it in place. The terminal Velcro securing band is used to both secure the catheter leg to the leg strap and also to secure the leg strap to the leg. The Hasslinger design has two drawbacks. First, the portion of the leg strap between the circular orifice and the Velcro securing band is tapered, such that when the securing band and the terminal portion is inserted into the orifice and drawn around the catheter tube, the tapered portion will eventually abut up against the orifice without being able to be pulled further through the hole. Hasslinger is thus designed for use only with a specified diameter of a catheter tube. Smaller diameter catheter tubes cannot be securely fastened to Hasslinger's catheter leg strap, causing undesirable movement in relation thereto. The other drawback of the Hasslinger device is that a padded element is used to secure the catheter tube to the leg strap. By putting equal pressure on all sides of the catheter tube, the catheter tube is prone to slippage with respect to the leg strap.
In view of the prior art, there exists a need for a catheter tube securing apparatus that firmly holds any of a plurality of differently sized catheter tubes in place with a roughly uniform restriction about the entire circumference of the tube.